


cherry lips

by wonnietv (heoneybee)



Series: the honey, the spice and everything nice follows [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, and the moment in the jealousy au where hyungwon does that one move with him, incubus hyungwon, inspired by hyungwon's pink hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoneybee/pseuds/wonnietv
Summary: the one where im changkyun meets a pink haired incubus who just sucks the life out of him. quite literally.





	cherry lips

**Author's Note:**

> this was a total accident i was supposed to be finishing my historical au hyunghyuk
> 
> update: also [this fanart](https://twitter.com/gaymoya3_3/status/978335041074839552) would suit the way incubus wonnie looks perfectly pls check it out

it’s the middle of the night and changkyun wakes up with a start. he doesn’t open his eyes yet, confused about what it could be that has pulled him from the dream about meeting obama that he was so immersed in, but tries to reach for his blanket, pull it over his shoulder and turn onto his side. _tries_  only because he doesn’t actually succeed. his fingers tug on the blanket that seemed to be stuck beneath something heavy, but changkyun doesn’t think much of it until he feels a hand on his chest and a weight over his hips. his heart is about to jump right out of his chest when whoever is on top of him, leans over him to switch the lamp on his nightstand on.

the sight in front of him is so alien that changkyun reckons he must still be dreaming. a weirdly realistic dream, but a dream nonetheless.

          “uh…” he starts, not quite as eloquently as he would have liked, but it was in the middle of the night — a glance at his alarm and the red numbers were blaring at him that it was shortly after 3am.

          “hi.” the boy sitting on top of him purrs. except, he definitely was _not_  a boy, but a weird personification of changkyun’s suppressed desires in the form of long limbs, dick sucking lips and a head of cherry blossom hair. absolutely nothing could make the dream any more weird, changkyun thinks.

          “hi? um— who are-“

          “can i suck your dick?”

right. so apparently, changkyun was having one of _those_  dreams again. considering how stressed out he had been over exams and paying for bills and tuition while balancing a part time job and not allowing his grades to drop, it made sense. except the boy on top of him talking and staring down at him with pale, almost lavender eyes and for a wet dream the tips of his fingers feel weirdly hot and weirdly real as they press into the bare skin of his abdomen.

          “well, uh…“

          “for a species as far developed as you humans are, you don’t sound very smart.” the boy smiles and his pretty lips pull back into an equally pretty smile to reveal pearly teeth. changkyun can feel his blood start to thrum slowly. he licks over his lips and shifts to sit up. it puts him right into the pink haired boy’s face since he doesn’t seem to mind how close changkyun suddenly was and didn’t move away an inch. the smile remains curled on his thick lips and his skin exudes warmth and smells of spring and changkyun would probably feel more mesmerised if he weren’t so busy trying to figure out how he got a dream to feel that realistic and detail oriented.

          “are you wondering if i’m real or not?” the boy asks and tilts his head. his breath smells intoxicatingly sweet; kind of as if his teeth should be rotten from the amount of cotton candy he ought to have eaten. for half a second he panics and thinks about whether or not his breath still smells like the onion rings he had before going to bed, but then remembers that it’s a dream and things like that shouldn’t worry him.

his focus shifts to the lips so close to his and the hand that cups his cheek. he’s stiff and awkward himself — wants to reach out, but doesn’t find it in him to move his hands away from where he’s using them to keep his body upright. “of course, you’re not real, this is just a dream.”

the boy on top of him smiles as if changkyun has said something exceptionally amusing before throwing his head back to let out a laugh. like everything else about him, his laugh is melodic and very much unreal, but it still makes something hot drop into the pit of changkyun’s stomach. the hand on his stomach shifts upwards and a second later, the pink haired dream is pushing against his shoulders and pressing him into the bed.

          “just a dream, huh?” the plum, cherry lips move from the edge of his mouth to ghost over his cheek and exhale warm breath against his ear. changkyun _squirms_  beneath the weight atop of him and curls his fingers into the blanket around him. “okay then, close your eyes.” changkyun hesitates for a moment, but those lips press against the tip of his ear, the apple of his cheek and his own eyes meet hazy, lavender ones before the soft pair of petal lips finally allow him to taste them. the boy’s mouth burns, like the rest of him, and he tastes vaguely of cherries. changkyun closes his eyes and exhales a sigh when an oddly rough tongue swipes against the seam of his lips and he opens his eyes again.

the boy is gone and the lamp on his nightstand is turned off.

♡

          “fuck—“ changkyun’s favourite mug shatters to the floor, spilling coffee all over the already stained carpet.

          “good morning, human.” the pink haired boy doesn’t bat an eyelash. he’s casually lounging atop the back of the couch with poise and balance that he’s only ever seen in especially majestic looking cats. changkyun takes two fingers and pinches the skin of his exposed arm; the pain is there and so is the boy.

          “i’m awake.”

          “yes.

          “and you’re still here.”

          “yes, indeed.” the boy— no, not boy, demonic creature born from his dreams that somehow came to life — steps one foot in front of the other and pushes his languid body off the couch. changkyun continues to stand rooted to the spot as the coffee soaks into the carpet and his last pair of freshly washed socks. “you were quite rude last night, human.”

the situation, during broad daylight, at 11 o’clock in the morning, suddenly looks very different than in a dimly lit room at three in the morning. for one, changkyun can no longer calm himself down with the thought that the pink haired creature is just a fragment of his imagination. having a stranger straddling his hips and kissing him in his bed, in the middle of the night might have been hot under unreal circumstances, but as said stranger brushes past him and slinks into the kitchen on soft and soundless steps, realisation starts to dawn on him.

there is a stranger in his apartment.

there is a stranger in his apartment and he is currently going through his fridge and drinking changkyun’s last strawberry milk.

          “who the fuck are you?” his fingers are shaking and it feels like his heart is trying to fight its way out of his ribcage, but through some miracle, changkyun found his voice again. the stranger seems rather unbothered by his words, he licks over his bubble gum lips, his pink tongue swiping away remains of the strawberry milk.

          “me?” the _thing_  points a long and slim finger at himself before the impassive expression changes into a soft and kind smile. by day, changkyun can clearly see the soft, youthful lines of his face and the way his round cheeks curve when his lips pull into a smile. it would be cute if the stranger weren’t so creepy. “my name is hyungwon. but just for future references,” the creature — _hyungwon_  — pauses to throw the empty bottle of strawberry milk over his shoulder. it hits the ground and changkyun watches, quite perplexed, as the plastic bounces about. “it’s polite to introduce yourself before you ask for someone else’s name.”

he should have called the police right away.

          “okay, listen um— hyungwon? i don’t know what the hell you are-“

          “an incubus.”

          “but you can’t just appear in other people’s apartments and— wait, what?” changkyun blinks repeatedly, but hyungwon only lifts his eyebrows in question, as if what he had just said didn’t sound absolutely crazy.

          “are all humans this slow? if i had known that i would have just sucked your life energy last night and disappeared for good. i thought you might be fun to play with, considering that you actually woke up, i didn’t realise i would spend so much time explaining things as if i was talking to an infant.” changkyun’s head is starting to throb. he has an assignment due tomorrow noon and a presentation to prepare for that’s due by the end of the week. he had neither the time nor the nerves for hyungwon. he’s also never been religious or believed in the supernatural, but to just believe that hyungwon was a common thief or killer that somehow snuck into his apartment would be naive. he was on the seventh floor, for starters, and everything was locked and untouched. not to mention, changkyun is still unharmed.

          “okay,” he starts and takes a deep breath. “okay. listen, you need to leave, like, right now.” the sooner hyungwon disappears the sooner he can start pretending all of this never happened. maybe he’s running a fever or maybe all the exhaustion got to him. the incubus doesn’t seem to care, he crosses his arms, but doesn’t move. he’s taller than changkyun, but his body is willowy and thin and if his hazy memory serves him right, hyungwon didn’t feel all that heavy last night when he was laying on top of him.

the pounding in his temples and lack of caffeine in his body make him feel more brave because changkyun actually steps towards hyungwon and grabs his arm. he feels bird boned beneath his hand, still burning warm and when he tries to tug him along, hyungwon goes surprisingly easy.  
“you’ll get out of my flat and out of my life right now and i can go on with my business like all of this never happened.” changkyun proclaims before pulling the door open and pushing the demonic boy outside. he slams the door shut immediately, sighs and turns and almost jumps a foot in the air when he finds hyungwon standing right in front of him again.

          “like i said, you really aren’t the brightest.” the incubus drawls, sounding a lot less amused than before. “listen, human, my patience is wearing thin and i want to be done and move on with this at least as much as you at this point, but alas,” hyungwon shrugs and a grin that can only be described as wicked and, honestly, quite hot, plays on his lips, “you’re my next victim and until i’m done with you, i can’t move on to the next one. we have our rules, too, you know? an incubus can’t just go and suck anyone’s dick on random. there’s paper stuff to go through. official documents.”

          “are you saying you had to fill in papers to suck my dick?”

          “now you’re catching on. finally.”

changkyun sighs and runs his hand over his face. this isn’t how he wanted to spend his morning. he drops his hands and takes a long look at the pretty thing standing opposite him.

          “so the sooner i let you suck my dick, the sooner you leave?” hyungwon flashed him a smile that looked way too angelic and sweet to belong to a sex demon. then again, changkyun’s knowledge about the bible wasn’t fool proof but he thinks to remember that lucifer was an angel once.

          “yes! and you shouldn’t look so glum. do you know how good it feels to get your dick sucked by an incubus? i mean, what do you have to lose, anyway?”

          “my dignity, for one.”

hyungwon props his hands on his hips and tilts his head in the most cliche display of gay sassiness changkyun has ever seen, (and he’s friends with hoseok). “the lamp on your nightstand is a cartoon sponge, your pyjamas a cartoon mouse and half of your room is filled with posters of those marvel men in bodysuits that are too tight for them. what dignity?”

as hard as it is to admit it, the demon had a point. it had been literal months since changkyun had time to go to any parties so it had been just as long since it had been more with just him and his hand. if last night was anything to go by, his body feels anything but opposed to the idea of hyungwon touching him and even with the soft rays of the april sun falling onto his tan skin, the pink haired creature looks attractive.

          “okay, fine.” changkyun quietly caves, “fine! i can get my dick sucked and you can get your— whatever incubi get from doing that and then move on with your life and we don’t ever have to meet again.” he had barely finished speaking when dainty hands press against his shoulders and urge him backwards until he’s leaning against the entrance door. the old lady from across the hall is usually at home during this time, but she’s half deaf. that didn’t mean that no one else who was passing by outside wouldn’t hear changkyun if he got too loud — which he usually did.

          “you’ll enjoy it, i promise.” sweet breath hits his face again before those cherry lips press against his. they’re as soft as he remembers, the flesh plum and pliant when he dares to sink his teeth into it. hyungwon doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest, if the soft hum of approval is anything to go by.

those hot, long fingers trail towards his neck and up his nape, twisting inside the short hair and _tugging_. it’s not harsh enough to burn, but hyungwon uses just the right amount of strength to angle his head to the side.

          “don’t leave hickeys,” changkyun manages to mumble — though, honestly speaking, he couldn’t bring himself to care all that much.

          “don’t flatter yourself,” the demon simply murmurs against his throat, those pillowy lips sending electricity cruising through his veins each time they brush him. changkyun had known he was sensitive, but every small touch of hyungwon’s leaves him burning. had he more wits to him, he would have probably arrived at the conclusion that it was hyungwon’s doing, only changkyun is well on his way to not giving a single shit anymore when a single hand tugs the strings of his sweatpants open and slips past the waistband. he doesn’t regret going commando below his pajama bottoms — not a single bit.

the breath gets stuck in his throat and the speed with which he goes from mildly aroused to semi hard is bordering on shameful. hyungwon feels it, curls those long fingers around his dick and laughs against the skin of his neck. the sound is oddly melodic and slightly mocking and changkyun hates the way it makes his dick twitch — he’s only half sure it’s not the humiliation.

          “cute.” hyungwon coos. changkyun realises it is the humiliation after all.

he’s not sure he can gain any sort of real control over the situation, but he pulls at the flimsy material of hyungwon’s loose shirt and bites his bottom lip. a bony knee between his own prompts his legs apart and the incubus moves away to meet his eyes. the lavender is more clear now and changkyun watches, transfixed, as he licks his lips and drops to his knees with the grace of a dancer. changkyun’s fingers release him warily — it’s the only leverage he had — and curl into fists at the hem of his shirt. hyungwon is playing with him the way a cat plays with a mouse, his touch too light to bring any pleasure, but burning enough to make changkyun’s hips shift to chase friction.

          “didn’t you say you want to suck me off? get on with it.” his voice is somewhere between breathy and whiny, but hyungwon takes pity on him and tugs his sweats down to his knees. those lavender eyes leave his for a moment and changkyun watches with heat rising to his face, as the demon spends an agonising few seconds just staring at his dick. there’s no real reason to feel self-conscious; no one who has been faced with his cock has ever complained, but the way hyungwon’s lips curl at the edges makes him feel shy. he wants to squirm but hyungwon’s fingers tighten around the base of his dick and warm breath is fanning against the head.

next, too many things happen at once. for one, there are changkyun’s hands, desperately grasping at the soft strands of pale pink hair, then, there are hyungwon’s soft, soft lips all too suddenly wrapped around the head of his dick and lastly, there is changkyun, leaning against his door and muttering a series of ‘fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ’ just below his breath. normal lips didn’t feel like that and normal blow jobs didn’t leave him sweating at the temples as soon as it started. his head was swimming like it usually did when he was at a party and it was already two in the morning and he couldn’t walk properly anymore.

          “fuck—“ changkyun repeats again, and this time louder, as he watches hyungwon’s mouth sink down on his dick. the front row seat and image of those bubblegum lips stretched around him will forever be burned into his mind and provide for some grade a jacking off material. his tongue is strangely rough, but changkyun doesn’t have it in him to really focus on the consistency of it when it was pressing against the underside of the head at the same time as hyungwon started to suck.

the back of changkyun’s head hits the door and he allows the moan he has been holding captive in the back of his throat to fight its way into the silent room. it seems to bounce off walls and echo back into his ears to let him know just how loud he’s being, but changkyun can’t bring himself to care because hyungwon’s mouth is so, so warm and the slide against his dick so, so wet. he’s glad it’s still bright outside and that he’s still capable of holding his eyes open.

there’s still a string of saliva connecting hyungwon’s lips to the tip of his cock, but all changkyun cares about is the suddenly too cool air and the lack of wet warmth.

          “wha—“ he’s slurring and dazed, his head rolling forward. hyungwon’s fingers have gripped him at the base, but their stroke doesn’t feel nearly as good as his mouth. changkyun whines pitifully in the hopes it would tempt the demon into doing what he came to do in the first place. he’s not too far out of it yet not to notice the pink of hyungwon’s cheeks matching his hair and his lips, or the blown, glassy pupils that were staring back at him.

          “fuck my mouth.” the directions hyungwon gives him are clear enough and changkyun nods stupidly, but still doesn’t tighten his grip on the pink hair. hyungwon moves in again, but takes his time; his bee stung lips part and changkyun’s hips twitch with anticipation when he feels warm breath. the pink tongue peeks out again, flicking over the slit to gather the precum that had gathered there before sucking all of him back into his mouth. changkyun is girthy, not long, and hyungwon’s nose seems to meet his public hair with ease. his own fingers are still loosely curled and tangled inside hyungwon’s hair, but the demon delivers a harsh slap to his thigh and bobs his pink head and as soon as the head of changkyun’s dick meets the back of his throat, he remembers what he’s supposed to be doing.

it’s surprising that hyungwon just allows him to grab two fistfuls of his soft hair and rut his hips into his mouth like a desperate teen that has never gotten off before, but if the moans sending vibrating along his spine are anything to go by, the incubus is enjoying himself.

he knows there is no chance that he’ll last; changkyun is groaning and moaning and fucking into his mouth like he’s never had his dick inside anything before and more importantly, hyungwon’s fingers sneakily found their way to his perineum. the pressure is gentle, but changkyun has grown too hot and too loud to hold himself back for long. his thrusts grow jerky and his fingers in hyungwon’s hair tug desperately. he presses his lower back away from the door and with an embarrassing sound that’s closer to a whine than a moan he comes down hyungwon’s throat.

despite the build up, his orgasm doesn’t wash over him, it hits him with the speed of a fast train and his knees shake hard enough to almost buckle beneath the weight of his body. hyungwon is drinking it all up — quite literally. he’s humming at the back of his throat like a content cat and changkyun is too oversensitive to not try to squirm away.

his cock leaves hyungwon’s mouth with a wet pop, while changkyun’s sweaty hands are trying to smooth out the disarray their wild tugging has caused.

satiated, the demon looks different than hungry. his eyes are sleepy and grey, his eyelids droopy and lips feathery soft when they press against changkyun’s hipbone. hyungwon nuzzles against the skin there and changkyun half heartedly runs his fingers through the pink hair, petting him.  
“delicious.” he purrs like a content cat that’s perched on the balcony in the sun.

hyungwon pulls away gently tugs changkyun’s sweats back up and allows changkyun a moment to try and catch his breath and his wits. his head is still swimming and the sweat rolling down the side of his face is making him feel disgusting.

suddenly, the situation feels awkward and hyungwon seems to snap out of whatever cuddly mood his full stomach has led to and pushes himself onto his feet. he’s still a pretty boy; even with the messy hair and swollen lips. _except, he’s not a boy at all_ , changkyun reminds himself.

          “um…”

          “well, that was nice.” hyungwon adds helpfully, after letting changkyun suffer the heavy silence for a few seconds. he’s smiling again, but he looks more blissed out and less sharp. definitely not as intimidating as he did at first.

          “are you just going to disappear now?” that’s what changkyun originally wanted, but it still feels weird to think that someone would poof like that after blowing him. it’s not the same as with a one night stand at a party, where you still share more or less the same circle of friends and can still, potentially, meet.

          “yeah.” hyungwon replies and his answer is casual and careless. he reaches a long finger towards changkyun and presses it against his forehead. “just like that.” the finger pushes hard enough to make changkyun’s head hit the door with a soft thud and his eyes clench shut out of reflex.

when he opens them again, the boy is gone.

♡

it’s the middle of the night and there’s a weight on his chest and insistent fingers pressing against his sensitive nipples. changkyun groans and reaches for beneath his pillow and for his phone. the dim screen tells him that it’s almost four in the morning, but the incubus on top of him is smiling and that tells him that he doesn’t care.

          “hyungwon?” it has been only a few months, but hyungwon has visited often enough for it to be anything, but strange.

          “yes, hi. i’m hungry, can i suck your dick?”

changkyun groans and drops his head back onto his pillow. his body wakes up as soon as it feels hyungwon’s touch, so there is no point in sending him away, anymore.

          “okay, but hurry. i have an exam in the morning.”

hyungwon’s lavender eyes twinkle and it’s maybe the weirdest symbiotic relationship changkyun ever heard of, but for now he would just roll with it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i also now have a separate fic [twt](https://twitter.com/wonnietv) just for spoilers and updates as well as a [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wonnietv) for questions n prompts!


End file.
